


plan b

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: A regular day of doing your laundry is suddenly rocked by a bra-stealing cat that somehow lands you your first date with your hot bed-head next door neighbour.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	plan b

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 6 november 2016. edited on 23 november 2020.
> 
> original prompt: My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back

Walking out towards your balcony with laundry fresh out of the washing machine, you bask in the crisp morning sun, the rays warm against your face. You take in the view of Tokyo below you, watching the cars drive by and the sound of the trains echoing throughout the city. The first few months in your new apartment were difficult, only having money to buy convenience store onigiri and packaged meals, barely being able to pay for rent. 

The amount of space between each apartment was non-existent, having to be extra conscious of your neighbours at night, however you were always the victim of ear-piercing screams of babies at night, barely getting any sleep. Despite this, things have been going great, if you don’t count the countless pieces of underwear constantly disappearing over the time you’ve lived here. 

A sigh leaves you, placing your underwear near the door in a poor attempt to prevent another set of missing underwear. You weren’t sure if you had to report this to the police (as embarrassing as that would be) or just move again, but thinking about the state of your bank account just made you age ten more years. 

A soft meow grabs your attention, meeting a pair of light emerald eyes in a sea of jet black fur, resting on the balcony railing. It doesn’t flinch at the sight of your hand, closing its eyes and purring in satisfaction at your gentle caress. You stop petting the cat and walk towards the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of milk for the cat. The moment you step into the balcony, you’re greeted with the sight of the cat crawling up towards your bra, ready to pounce. 

You take small steps around the drying rack in an attempt to retrieve your bra, only to have the cat quickly grab it with its mouth and run off towards the neighbouring balcony. You reach the balcony railing, watching the cat as it walks into the apartment next door. For the next few seconds you don’t move, only thinking about how the culprit may have been a cat all this time.

It seems like the world was out to get your underwear.

~

Bokuto walks into the bedroom and freezes in his tracks, finding Oya on Kuroo’s bed playing with...a bra? He racks his brain, thinking how in the world Oya (or Kuroo) got his hands on a bra when Kuroo was the most single person he’s ever met. The bra wasn't special, it was a plain everyday t-shirt bra. In Bokuto's honest opinion, why couldn't Oya steal something better? Maybe some lace perhaps?

“Oi, Kuroo.”

Kuroo turns to Bokuto with his hand stuffed into the bag of chips, mouth full of food.

"Why does Oya have a bra?"

Kuroo coughs and chokes on his food at the mention of 'bra', beating his chest in an attempt to stop choking. Bokuto panics and runs over, hitting his back relentlessly before Kuroo shakes him off. "What bra? I clearly don't see any women around the apartment."

"Don't get all smart with me bro, I'm just saying what I saw. But seriously, why does he have a bra?"

Kuroo scratches his head in confusion before walking to the bedroom. “I have no clue…”

Meanwhile, you stand outside his door nervously twirling your thumbs together, not sure how to bring up the fact that you think your neighbour’s cat is stealing your underwear. You mentally beat yourself up for not handling your underwear better, but half of you comforts yourself because, who knew that cats were interested in underwear? You clear your head, now thinking about how to handle this awkward situation.

Gathering confidence, you knock on the door.

~

Walking in the bedroom with Bokuto tailing behind him, Kuroo finds Oya rolling around his bed with the mystery bra. He turns to Bokuto, giving him a questioning look to which Bokuto returns with a shrug. The sound of knocks against his door were heard, Kuroo opening the door to reveal your troubled expression looking right at him.

_Cute..._

He stares at you for a few seconds, catching himself as you tilt your head in confusion.

“Sorry. May I help you?”

“Um, yeah. I don’t know how else to say this but, I think your cat stole my bra?” you explain, a tinge of pink blossoming on your face from embarrassment.

Kuroo thinks about Oya who’s currently having the time of his life with what he now knows is your bra on his bed, his face bursting into a cherry red at the thought.

“Y-yeah, that does make sense now; he does have it. I'll go get it for you. Come inside and wait."

You mutter a quiet _‘thanks’_ as you follow Kuroo into his apartment and sit on the couch. You look around the apartment, a small kitchen that seems like it’s never been touched, small frames of what seem to be a team in red, and that damn balcony door, wide open. 

Kuroo walks into the room and finds Bokuto chilling on his own bed and Oya still playing with the bra. What could the cat possibly do with a bra?

"Who was at the door?" Bokuto questions.

"The owner of the bra."

"Woah what!?" Bokuto exclaims loudly. He runs out of the bedroom and into the living room, finding you sitting on the couch looking at him with eyes slightly wide open at his sudden entrance. He swoons over your soft looking hair, framing your face just right. Your curious eyes blinking at him sends arrows to his weak-to-cute-girls heart.

"Uh...hi?"

Bokuto saunters up to you, sitting to your right and snaking an arm around the back of the couch. A sleek _hello_.”

You lean back at the close proximity, our palms hovering in front of his chest to push him. The plush feeling of the armrest against your back, cursing inwardly at the lack of space. “I-I’m just here to pick something up…” you speak up, maneuvering your body to escape his, slowly creeping towards yours. An arm stops you in your tracks, Bokuto ultimately straddling your figure on the couch. 

“And I’m here to pick _you_ —”

“Oi! Get off her!”

You both turn at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, a deep frown etched onto his face. Bokuto chuckles nervously, getting up from the couch and running from the scene. Kuroo sends daggers to his head until he flees into his room, turning to you with a tired expression.

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit…desperate.”

"It's alright." you say, smiling softly.

Kuroo admires the soft expression on your face, gripping the bra tightly in his hand. _Shoot! The bra!_ He shoots his hand out and looks away, blushing as he says, “Uh, here. Your bra.”

You quickly snatch it off him once you see it, you both obviously embarrassed at today's shenanigans. “Thanks. Well, I guess I should go now.”

"Oh, sure." 

You follow Kuroo out, stopping right at the door. "I forgot to ask, what was your name? I'm [Surname] [Name]."

"Kuroo Tetsurou. That idiot who was trying to flirt with you was Bokuto Koutarou, my roommate."

"Well, it was nice to meet him."

“Even though he was _literally_ straddling you?”

"...I'm sure it was just being friendly." you say as you both share a laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry about my cat. Let me make it up to you. Is...dinner okay?" Kuroo says hopefully.

You press a finger to your chin, thinking. “Yeah, sure. I’m just next door anyways.”

You stick out your hand to Kuroo and he gives you a questioning look. "Phone. So I can text you later about our little ‘date’."

Kuroo’s ears perk up at the word ‘date’. Now, he didn’t want to get the wrong idea, but he was sure that you showed some sort of chance for him to dive in and sweep you off your feet, earning himself a beautiful and kind girlfriend. He was just trying to be nice...but he won’t let this opportunity slip away. You were cute too.

“Oh, right. Here.”

You punch your digits into his phone, waving him goodbye as you disappear into the door next door. The moment you were gone, Kuroo let out a little _‘yes!’_ at the fact that he landed a date with someone pretty like you, and that he won the bet with Bokuto to see who will land a date first.

He turns back into the apartment to see Bokuto peeking out from the side of the wall, an annoyed look etched on his face. "How come you get all the girls? Trying to steal them away from me?"

"You just don't know how to do it. You gotta get a solid plan before you land the bait bro. Plus, I may or may not have gotten Oya to steal her bra on purpose." Kuroo says confidently.

"...Wait. So that was all planned? The bra stealing and everything else?"

"Heh, maybe. But if someone didn't interfere, then it would've gone a lot more smoother." Kuroo explains and glares at Bokuto.

Bokuto shrugs at Kuroo and heads back into the bedroom. Kuroo follows him and sits on his bed, with Oya fast asleep. It had seemed that bra stealing had gotten Kuroo his first ever date.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
